The One
by amuxikuto123
Summary: Amu has been forced to marry tadase, who is possesive and has amu under lock and key. Meanwhile Ikuto has heard about Amu but finds it stange how she is never seen with Tadase, what's going on around here? Amuto, rated M for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hello fellow Amuto fans! I am a new author, or at least I consider myself new this is my first story **** anyways, I hope you like what I have written, and I am definitely open to opinions and criticism from you readers. And also feel free to review and PM me if you want! I always love reading messages from other people! And I will try my best to answer back as fast as I can! Anyways let's get the story going!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! And characters sadly**

_Chapter 1_

_Running footsteps echo off the walls as a woman with long pink bubblegum hair escapes in the narrow alleyways of the city. Her breaths become shallow and ragged as her lungs burn for air. Not far behind her pursuers start catching up. As she rounds the corner, she runs into a blue haired man, that exact moment their eyes meet._

"_Who are you?"_

"… _I'm Hinamori Amu"_

**\- Two years earlier -**

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Hotori Tadase to be your husband?"

_I want to say no, but if I do they'll kill Ami. Why am I cursed to live with this man?_

"… I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Like a flash, I found myself being thrown onto the bed for what was to be our honeymoon, but it was my nightmare. Since that night Tadase became more possessive to the point where I couldn't leave the house, let alone my own room. Every night Tadase would come and force himself onto me and when morning came I was glad to see that he had gone off to work where he would be gone for the few hours I had the chance to sleep and eat after his tortures. The only news of the outside world was from the maids that would walk along the corridor gossiping and bring me my food. My room had no windows to let the light in; I was surrounded by the darkness. The only joy I felt was when I was asleep and taken off to a world where my only remaining family, Ami, was. We would go to the park, build a snowman, or get ice-cream or taiyaki out in the city together. But deep down I knew these moments did not last long, and eventually, reality would settle back in, along with my nightmares.

**Wow, that was a bit angsty. I was writing this going," What possessed me to write this…" but alas, my mind will write what it wishes. This story is rated M because of the suggested adult themes, as you could probably interpret. Anyways, I hope you review and give me great criticism on how to write better stuff and feel free to give me ideas and I will try to incorporate those in as well! Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you soon! **

** ~Kaoru-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Author-Chan! I know you probably want to murder me right now….. (^_^') but remember if you do that I can't right anymore and school and work has definitely been a bitch. Anyways, here is the new chapter! And cookies for the long wait! -Holds out cookies-**

_Chapter 2 _

_Present_

Tadase was returning home after a long day of work.

"I am sure my dear sweet Amu will love the new necklace I got her, it's made of the finest crystal. It will go perfectly with her lovely pale skin."

As Tadase walked into his home, he saw the maids scurrying about as if looking for something. Thinking that one of the maids had lost a rag or something, continued on, making a beeline to his and Amu's shared room. Little did he know that what the maids were looking for Amu.

As Tadase opened the door, he was greeted by nothing.

"Amu? Where are you? Are we playing hide and seek now?" Tadase cooed.

**Silence.**

The only sound in the room that answered his question.

In an instant, he grew angry, and caught a maid running by.

"**Where is Amu!? Where is my beloved Queen**!? " Tadase bellowed.

"I-I don't know sir, we saw the guards running and they sh-shouted to start looking for h-her… Honest sir, I really don't know!" The maid stuttered.

I'll find you Amu… I'll find you, even if it kills me!

After Tadase swore those words, he threw an object past the maid, and a shattering sound was heard. As Tadase swiftly moved away, the maid looked behind her to see a broken crystal locket in the shape of a lock.

**-Time skip of Awesomeness-**

As the men caught up to the two of them, Ikuto and Amu moved around the corner and hid in the extremely narrow crack in between the two shops there. They then proceeded to wait as the guards ran past, shouting curses and other profanities at the others.

"So, why are those guys after you Amu?" Ikuto inquired, wondering what he just got himself into.

"Those are my hus- enemy's guards; they keep trying to capture me to bring me back to their leader who in my opinion deserves to go to Hell." Amu stated, scolding herself for almost stating the word 'husband'.

"Since you look pretty shaken up, why don't you come to my house? Then we can discuss this properly, where no one will come after you okay?" Ikuto offered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much… You have no idea what that means to me." Amu responded gratefully.

The two then proceeded to walk to Ikuto's apartment. However just a few blocks outside his estate, a seething Tadase searched for the pink-hair angel to his demon, not aware that that angel was not to far off.

**As I stated before I am soooo sorry for the lateness, and I really hope you can forgive me. I plan to start the next chapter sometime in January or late December. So please, by all means, I understand if you are extremely upset and don't worry I plan to work harder on this. Till next time, my dear readers!**

**-Kaoru-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely patient readers! ^-^' SOOOOOO sorry for the wait…. I realize that I am horrible at keeping promises. But please bear with me! I promise, you can blame it on my stack of homework my professor's give me! Please don't hurt me! Anyways, on with the story! XD**

_Chapter 3_

As the pair walked into Ikuto's apartment, Amu couldn't help but gasp. The place was so organized! It had a unique charm about it, but what really piqued Amu's interest was the beautiful violin in the corner of the room. Figuring she could roam the apartment while Ikuto was busy making tea, she decided to check out the instrument.

As she was about to run her fingers over the smooth, glossy wood, she was pulled back into reality as she heard Ikuto clear his throat.

"Having fun there Amu?" Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone.

Amu whipped her head around to see the male a few feet away from her smirking, holding out a cup of tea to her.

"I'm sorry… I just saw it, and… well, it's really….pretty." Amu muttered shyly, looking away from Ikuto.

"Its fine, it's just that not many people take notice of it. I mean, I don't expect them to, after all it's over here in the corner." Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so… well I think it's a nice addition to your home." Amu smiled. Something she hasn't done in a long time. A very long time. So long that she didn't think she would ever be able to even lift the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, it means a lot, really." Ikuto said with a soft smile.

After that Amu and Ikuto sat down and sipped their tea, sharing small talk every now and then. Afterwards, Ikuto set up a guest room for Amu, figuring that she probably didn't have a place to stay, and decided that it would be safer for her to stay there anyway.

**-Small time skip-**

_The sky was dark, and she could hear her sister screaming for her. She struggled against her restraints helplessly, sobbing and screaming for them to stop the abuse. She could hear her step-father's footsteps come closer to her room. All of a sudden she was yanked up into a sitting position by her hair, practically feeling the waves of pain wash over her._

"_Shut up bitch, I'll do what I want when I want! So you better not tell me to do something again unless you want a new punishment~" He mockingly cooed at her, reeking of the alcohol he constantly drank. Amu began to shake in fear remembering her past abuse from her step-father, how he had sexually assaulted her._

"_Now, are you going to be a good girl~?"_

Amu shot up from the bed, shaking and whimpering. She was a sweaty mess. Promptly a knock was heard on the bedroom door. Amu shakily got up on her feet, stumbling along until she go to the door. Opening the door revealed Ikuto (no, some random stranger lol, sorry continue on XD) with a concerned look on his face.

"Amu, are you okay? I heard screaming, di you have a nightmare or something?" Ikuto murmured softly, not wanting to frighten the distressed bubble-gum haired woman.

In a moment, Amu had her arms wrapped around Ikuto, hugging him with all the strength she could muster. She then began to sob into his shirt, as he stood there comforting her as much as he could. After a while, Amu's sobs died down, and she looked up, completely exhausted.

"Amu, I think you should come sleep with me for tonight, alright?" Ikuto whispered to her gently.

Too tired to argue she numbly nodded her head as she was scooped up and brought to bed where two strong arms wrapped her into a gently yet secure embrace. As Amu's breathing became shallow, Ikuto thought to himself.

"_Who would do something like this to an innocent soul like her?" _Was Ikuto's last thought as he soon drifted into sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I have a break, FINALLY! I will definitely try to update more while I can! Okay, I will shut up now and let you continue on with the story!**

_Chapter 4_

Tadase slammed the phone down. He had just spoken with the police, and of course to no avail, Amu could not be found. Amu had been gone for a month now, and he quickly growing frustrated. He had sent out a missing persons report, had everyone in his security up and searching twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. By this point every one of the staff in the Hotori household was pushed beyond their limits. However, the worst of it was not in just trying to survive all the back breaking labor, but the harsh commands, and abusive tactics of Hotori Tadase himself.

"YOU WORTHLESS SWINE! HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO TRACK DOWN A PINK HAIRED WOMAN?!"

"But sir, we-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS, IF YOU CAN'T FIND HER BY THE END OF TODAY, YOU **WILL** ALL BE UNEMPLOYED, AND I **WILL** MAKE SURE THAT **NONE** OF YOU EVER ARE ABLE TO GET A JOB AFTERWARDS, NOW GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK!"

"Ye-yes sir! We will continue our search immediately!"

Tadase strode to his office, fury rolling off him in waves. (Imagine Evil King Tadase ) After knocking a few items off his desk he sat down and grabbed the picture of Amu he always had in sight. Stroking it lovingly, he held it to him as if it would somehow bring Amu back to him. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. How he had convinced Amu to marry him. His lips curled upwards in an evil smirk that would make even the devil himself cringe. He quickly stalked over to the door and grabbed a member of his security team.

"Security, get me on the phone with the Hinamori Residence, I have some things to discuss with the head."

-Amu's POV-

I leaned against the railing of the balcony to Ikuto's apartment. I was glad that Ikuto let me stay with him for this long. I felt like the joy and happiness I had lost was slowly coming back to me. But at the same time I felt a slight sense of dread. I couldn't help but feel that something was about to ensue. My dark thoughts didn't last long however though as I heard the front door creak open. I then heard a bag being dropped and footsteps approach me.

"How are you feeling Amu?" Ikuto yawned, most likely from just returning from his work at Easter.

"I'm great, I mean, I feel terrible that you're the only one working, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I replied, her tsundere side showing a bit.

Ikuto simply shrugged his shoulders, and walked to the living room, plopping down on the sofa.

"You know, I don't really care, all I care about is that you're okay. I worry about leaving you here alone. Don't you ever get bored?" Ikuto responded, staring out the glass windows from his spot on the couch. (Ikuto, you cute kitty you :3)

"What? How could I get bored? Your apartment is so beautiful, not to mention, it has a nice view from here!" I exclaimed, shocked that he would think such a nice place so dull.

"Hmph, whatever you say Amu." Ikuto lazily replied, and began one of his little cat naps.

Still flustered, made my way to the kitchen.

"_At the very least I could cook for him right? Now… how do I turn on the oven again, is it this switch? What does that light mean? Okay, I guess I will just start by making some sushi, I mean, where can you go wrong with sushi, it can be that hard, right?" _Amu thought. (Those famous last words XD)

-Time Skip to 15 minutes later-

"_Never mind, apparently you can screw up sushi. And I can't believe I left the oven on, the thing almost caught on fire! I am curious to know how Ikuto has been able to sleep through all the noise I've made."_

Amu peeked her head into the living room only to be met with a face full of shirt with toned muscles under it. She let out a loud "eek" and jumped back about five feet from the sleepy Ikuto.

"What's going on? Is something burning? And why are you-" Ikuto paused once he saw the state of his kitchen. Then he blinked. Amu, still scared half to death, started to freak out.

"_Oh God, what if he's mad! What if I've screwed it all up!?" _Amu's panic was cut short when she heard a snicker come from Ikuto. She slowly peeked up at him to see him bent over laughing at the state of his kitchen. After a while she also started to join in, slightly embarrassed about her mess, but laughing nonetheless.

After the kitchen was cleaned, both Amu and Ikuto got ready for bed. Ikuto inquired if Amu had wanted to come sleep in his room for the night but she swiftly denied, mumbling about how much of a liability she thought she was being. After she closed the door the guest room that she was currently using she laid on the bed, relaxing a bit. It was then that she realized that her thoughts were all about Ikuto. It seemed that he was almost all she could think about. Before she fell asleep she came to the final conclusion on why. She was in love with Ikuto.

**I can't tell you how hard it was for me to right this. But, I have made my resolution! If I want to be a better writer, I have to be willing to update faster, or write chapters that I feel like taking forever to write! **** Anyways, I hope you are all enjoying the start of summer! See you soonish… Hopefully.**

**~ Kaoru-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Birds could be heard chirping outside of the apartment window as a soft glow came through the guest room's soft white curtains. Amu slowly roused from her sleep as she stifled a yawn and slipped out from under the comforter. Walking down the hallway of Ikuto's apartment, she found herself sitting on the couch in the living room. After sitting for a while, she was now fully awake, and watching the news. Ikuto soon walked in clad only in a pair of midnight blue boxers. **( ;3 ) **Going into the kitchen to fix himself and Amu a cup of coffee each he suddenly stopped upon hearing a sudden outbreak on the news. The news caster was reporting on a missing person's report of a pink haired girl with eyes the color of honey. The television then flashed a picture of Amu on the screen.

Amu, who had been watching the report widened her eyes in horror. Knowing that Ikuto had seen the report as he was still watching the television intently, she began to frantically worry in her mind as she felt herself break out into a cold sweat.

"_What will Ikuto think of me now? Will he think I'm just some petty runaway?"_ Amu's thoughts grew faster and began adding scenarios which of course all ended terribly. She was afraid. Afraid of losing someone she had gotten pretty close to in the past few days. But afraid of being captured and locked away again, this time forever.

"Amu" She tensed up,"You're safe with me."

Amu released the breath the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She turned to look at his face, and saw a gentle smile.

"You're safe with me Amu. I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to."

In a flash her arms were around him in a tight hug. Right then she desperately needed someone to hold onto, and that someone just so happened to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tears streamed down Amu's face as she just hugged him. Soon she felt arms wrap around her shaking form, embracing her and pulling her tighter to the form that she was currently holding in a death grip. That kind form that had protected her ever since she had bumped into him that fateful night. Amu started to feel drowsy all of a sudden, her limbs starting to feel heavy, and she felt her consciousness start to slip away into the peace known as sleep. The last thing she could remember was being picked up and being placed on a warm bed.

_Later that day_

Amu woke up to the smell of the smell of something delicious. She then padded out of Ikuto's room, and to the kitchen where she saw the best scene in the world. Tsukiyomi Ikuto in a hot pink apron that said kiss the chef, with his bangs pinned up out of his face. Amu burst out into laughter seeing him like this. Ikuto, at the sound of giggling, sharply turned to see a major bed headed Amu rolling around on the floor, face contorted into a cheeky grin as she kept up with being a giggling mess.

"Well that's not very nice…." Ikuto said with a smile that didn't give off the vibe that he found this amusing. Amu slowly calmed down from her giggling, wiping away the tears that had escaped from laughing so hard.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto. But I didn't think you were into this kind of stuff" Amu replied, gesturing to the outfit he was wearing, not failing to let another short stream of giggles.

"It's the only one they had left at the store… and besides, I pull it off with flare" Ikuto smirked sexily, which made Amu burst out in laughter again. Ikuto deciding that Amu needed to be taught a lesson calmly walked to the fridge, grabbed a bowl of liquid chocolate, stuck his hand in it, calmly walked over to Amu, and stuck his hand in her hair, pouring the rest of the chocolate on it as he kept rubbing it in.

"Ah!" Amu squealed, trying to evade the chocolaty mess that was currently coating her hair and face, and ran to the bathroom for refuge. She later came out upon hearing that dinner was ready. By then she had taken a nice warm shower making sure to wash all the chocolate out of her bubblegum hair. Walking to the table, she saw that it was set elegantly, and sat down in the chair across from Ikuto's chair. Ikuto then walked out with two steaming dishes of garlic and olive oil vermicelli, served with a side sourdough bread, and a quality selection of wine. (I don't care if you like it or not, but I think it's pretty damn delicious! So just bear with me.) After Ikuto had set the food down, he sat down in his seat, and they began to eat. During the meal, they had small conversation, but it was comfortable. Nearing the end of the meal Amu looked up at Ikuto to realize that he had been staring at her the entire time. She shyly looked away and blushed. She heard Ikuto's chair slide out from the table, and soon felt her chin being lifted up to look into Ikuto's sapphire jewels. It seemed as if time itself had stopped right then and there. Then ever so slowly, their faces started to inch forwards, until their lips met into an explosion of bliss. Both their eyes closed as their lips synchronized with each other. Slowly, they parted and caught their breath, keeping eye contact. Ikuto gathered her into his arms and started on his way to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I-ikuto…" Amu whispered.

"Yes, my chocolate covered strawberry?" Ikuto replied huskily.

"… Take me."

**Hello! This is Author-Chan! I know I made you guys wait forever and stuff, but I sincerely hope that this chapter makes up for it, and please don't try to come hunt me down and kill me because then I won't be able to finish the smexiness, and I really, really want to so please don't hurt me! I swear, I have just been really busy! Anyways, this is my Christmas Gift to you! (If you celebrate something else or are an atheist, I sincerely apologize, this is still your gift from me to you!) Hope your holidays are great, and see you guys in the new year!**

** ~Kaoru-Chan **

**P.S. sorry for my evil cliffhanger! :D**


End file.
